


《美人》-36-54

by Ahri1995



Category: ahri - Fandom
Genre: 克里斯蒂, 卢卡
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 07:33:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19001227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahri1995/pseuds/Ahri1995





	《美人》-36-54

【36】  
　　这个激烈的吻不知道持续了多久。

　　这从来都是一副小心翼翼对待自己的人儿，此刻忽然如此的主动，让克里斯蒂的脑袋彻底乱掉了。

　　“卢卡...”在嘴唇挪离开的一瞬间，克里斯蒂忍着自己有些难以压抑的气音，紧搂着卢卡的身子向下挪了挪，“我可不想玩绅士那一套了...你——”

　　克里斯蒂的话还未说完，怀中的人忽然向下挪了挪身子。那柔软的唇瓣在克里斯蒂赤裸着的胸口上，连连落下了好几串的轻吻。

　　妈的...这个小美人，一到这个时候，竟诱人至如此？

　　“克里斯蒂...”卢卡缓缓抬起眸子，那面容中的祈求交杂着那么一丝丝的焦虑，“我...我们这样做真的好吗？”

　　“我说了，我见到你的第一面就喜欢上你了。”克里斯蒂用尽全力保持住自己稳健的话音，手臂搂住了卢卡的身子将他更加贴近自己，“做这样的事情，应该是我占便宜才对吧？”

　　“您...”卢卡的话音一下子软下了一分，手紧紧地握着克里斯蒂的衣襟，他那碧绿色的瞳仁像是凝聚了一个小小的春天，而此刻克里斯蒂只从中看见了如困兽一般的自己被情欲烧红的双眼。

　　克里斯蒂将纤细白嫩的Omega抱到床上，他宽厚温热的手掌一遍又一遍摩挲着身下这个小东西精致的五官，像是一位画师用他手中的画笔临摹这世上最完美的一副油画。

　　“你应该相信一见钟情的力量。”

　　他的吻从卢卡浅金色的发丝，游移到他紧闭的双眼上，瞧这个可怜的小东西，紧张得连纤长如鸦羽的睫毛都在颤抖。

　　最终他吻上了卢卡的唇，他的小Omega竟然连唇舌都这么美味，和他的人一样，从外面甜到了里面。

　　“我信的，克里斯蒂...我信的。”

　　他的小美人忽然睁开了湿漉漉的一双眼，犹如初生的小鹿，含了一汪翠碧的泉水一样。卢卡的唇被他吻得嫣红，还泛着一层水光，他忽然抬眼望着克里斯蒂，扬唇一笑，“我对您...也是一样的呢。”

　　接下来的事情由于卢卡突如其来的一声告白而变得顺理成章了起来。

　　房间里的百合花香已经十分浓郁了，卢卡浑身上下都像是被一把火点燃，小腹也酸软无力，后颈的腺体隐隐发烫，而最让他感到难堪的是...他的身后似乎有什么液体流了出来。

　　而克里斯蒂站在床边已经脱下了上衣，他捕捉到了这个小Omega不安又期待的眼神，弯下腰去与他交换了一个安抚的吻，“不要怕亲爱的，我向你保证，这会是一个相当美妙的夜晚。”

　　克里斯蒂覆在卢卡的身上，几乎是用着虔诚的心态将卢卡身上的衣服一件件脱去，地板上每多一件衣服，卢卡的脸便红一分，连呼吸都有些急促。

　　直到身上被脱了个精光，卢卡双眼紧闭，睫毛抖得一塌糊涂，还隐隐带了些水渍，他朝窗边扭过头去，双手将身下的丝绸床单攥得紧紧的。今晚的月色很好，冷白月光毫不吝啬它对美人的欣赏，以最完美的角度洒在卢卡赤裸的胴体上面。

　　克里斯蒂简直要为眼前的画面而窒息了，他喃喃着感慨，“我的卢卡，你是神赐予我的礼物。”

　　他尝试着进入，可是高贵的伯爵大人似乎低估了自己的尺寸，进去还不到一半卢卡就已经哽咽着哭了出来，他脸上刚才因为情欲而晕开的红霞这时尽数散了去，眼底的痛色看得一清二楚，他的下唇被自己咬得泛白，含着泪仰头看着克里斯蒂，哽着喉咙轻唤他的名，“克里斯蒂...好痛...”

　　克里斯蒂很少有这么手足无措的时候，他几乎是慌乱地俯下身去吻这个可怜的小东西，卢卡被他堵住了唇，而身体里含着的那根火热就这样直直捅到了底。

　　Omega水绿色的眼眸忽然睁得圆圆的，这头受到惊吓的小鹿痛楚地拧紧了眉尖，克里斯蒂清晰地看见了他眼角滑落的那两颗泪，一时间心疼无比。

　　他想尽一切办法去安抚身下的Omega，沉香木的味道紧紧把这个紧张痛苦的小东西包裹住，克里斯蒂的手指轻轻揉按着他后颈滚烫的腺体，同时将吻落在他已经挺立的乳尖上。

　　Alpha信息素的冲击使卢卡一下子软了腰，他被克里斯蒂抱在怀里软成了一滩水，连带着身后火辣辣的痛也不再那么清晰了。卢卡伸手环住了克里斯蒂的脖子，两颗瞳仁像是泡在水里一样，盈盈得闪着光，“我渴望着您...克里斯蒂...”

　　Omega薄软的腰肢在克里斯蒂手中柔软得像一枝柳，他几乎快要为这个小东西烧红了眼，却又不得不尽量按捺住那疯狂的欲望，毕竟他不想伤到这个可爱的小美人。

　　好在Omega的身体天生就适合承欢，不过几十个抽送之后卢卡就体会到了这种事带来的乐趣，他陷进柔软的枕头里，好看的眉尖紧紧蹙着，脸蛋儿嫣红，金色的发丝随着克里斯蒂动作的规律而一颤一颤。

　　他的双腿被分开，搭在克里斯蒂的肩头上，身下的穴口一片湿润，卧室里只能听见囊袋击打臀肉的声音，以及Alpha低沉的喘息，和Omega偶尔猫叫似的哽咽。

　　克里斯蒂偏头吻上卢卡纤细洁白的脚腕，低哑着说道，“你的身体和我想象中的一样美味。”

　　卢卡的两只手将床单抓得皱了起来，他渴望着面前这个男人的拥抱，“抱抱我...”

　　他鼻尖都红了，发丝被汗水打湿沾在额头和鬓角，看起来可怜兮兮的惹人疼爱，“抱抱我，克里斯蒂...”

　　“别哭亲爱的。”

　　克里斯蒂忽然伸手将卢卡揽在怀里，双臂一用力将他抱了起来，卢卡抖着腿坐进他的怀里，同时身体里的那一根又往更深处顶去。

　　“你哭得我心都要化了。”

　　卢卡伸手紧紧抱住面前的这个男人，同时Alpha加快了他的动作，一下又一下像是要深深嵌入Omega的身体里。

　　“不——”

　　卢卡因为这突如其来的刺激失声痛哭，他在克里斯蒂的怀抱里拼命挣扎，“这太快了！克里、克里斯蒂！啊——”

　　Omega沾满细汗的身体滑得像一尾鱼，克里斯蒂死死收紧了怀抱才制止住了他，卢卡身下湿得一塌糊涂，几乎连两人身下的床单都要浸透了。克里斯蒂往他股间摸了一把，几乎拢了一捧的液体，他把Omega分泌出来的粘液抹在卢卡挺翘白皙的臀肉上，顺势咬了一口他那红彤彤的耳垂，“卢卡，看看你自己，有多喜欢我。”

　　卢卡抱住克里斯蒂的肩头，眼泪一颗颗砸了下来，他被Alpha上下起伏的动作颠得话都说不出来，只闷声哽咽着掉眼泪，喉咙都几乎要喊哑了。

　　“求您、求您慢点！”

　　汗水顺着他的脊柱向下流淌，汇聚在腰窝里又因为激烈的动作砸进了床单里，Alpha的体力好得简直令人崩溃，卢卡只觉得身体里的那一根竟像要把自己活活贯穿，每次深深捅进来的时候似乎连自己的小腹都被顶起一个突兀的弧度。

　　而就在Alpha的火热在Omega的身体里横冲直撞的时候，克里斯蒂忽然觉得自己似乎碰触到了一个更为敏感的地方，那是超乎想象的高热与潮湿，只是刚才不小心的一次接触，就直接让卢卡惊叫着颤栗起来。

　　“不...”可怜的小东西哭得泪眼朦胧，眼圈儿鼻尖红红的，克里斯蒂肩头留下了一个齿痕，就是这小东西才留下的杰作。

　　“别碰那里，太可怕了...”

　　卢卡摇着头哭求，他甚至尝试着要离开，哆哆嗦嗦着要让Alpha的阴茎离开自己的身体。而还未得到纾解的克里斯蒂岂能眼看着他的离去，Alpha的本能告诉他必须留下这个Omega。

　　他一把揽在卢卡的腰间，握住他纤细的腰杆，直直就往自己怀里摁去。卢卡腿软得不行，就这样深深地坐了下去，噗嗤一声尽数没入。

　　卢卡红唇微张，眼角悬了很久的泪落了下来，而克里斯蒂终于如愿以偿地进入到了Omega更为紧致的生殖腔中，只不过怀里的这个小东西太过于敏感了，自己还没有动他就已经溃不成军。

　　“求您...拔出来...”

　　生殖腔的敏感程度非比寻常，哪里受得了克里斯蒂如此粗鲁地对待，卢卡眼前都是黑的，叫都叫不出声音，伏在克里斯蒂肩头啪嗒啪嗒掉眼泪，把他的后背抓出道道血痕，“不要了...克里斯蒂求你放过我，太深了！”

　　可这个时候的克里斯蒂哪里还能听得进去话，这个小东西、卢卡...他的卢卡，真的是神赐给自己的宝贝，这样美妙的身体简直让自己上了瘾。

　　卢卡在他越来越快的动作中 狠狠抽泣，眼泪掉得更凶，他似乎觉得眼前的一切都模糊了起来，只有大脑是清醒的，只能感受到身体里的那根火热带给自己的无上快感。

　　真的是...太疯狂了。

　　等到克里斯蒂终于发泄出来的时候已经过去了很久，中途卢卡昏厥了一次，他自己先撑不住射在了克里斯蒂的身上。

　　而克里斯蒂将软绵绵的Omega轻轻放在床上，加快速度冲刺了几次后强忍着滔天的快感，将自己的阴茎从他的身体里退了出来，用手撸动了几下，最终将黏稠的白浊尽数射在了Omega红肿外翻的穴口上面。

　　克里斯蒂粗喘着去吻卢卡的唇，这个可怜的小东西早就已经支撑不住晕了过去，他抹去了卢卡眼角坠挂的一滴眼泪，又将一吻柔柔落在Omega紧锁的眉间。

　　“祝你有个好梦，亲爱的。”

　　　

 

【54】  
　　【看完肉肉记得去评论区夸夸aa哦~】

　　【注：本文跟隔壁文不一样，标记之后就是一生。无法改变、无法覆盖、无法解除。】

　　这间不大不小的房间内，阵阵喘息声迭起。

　　“嗯啊......~”

　　克里斯蒂躺在床上，一头浅褐色的卷发让激情弄得有些许的凌乱。他直勾勾地望着跨坐在自己身上的胴体，在浓重的喘息间缓缓开口，“卢卡......如果不行的话，可以慢一些。”

　　“没...没事......”卢卡的手撑在了克里斯蒂的小腹上，用微弱的幅度上下推进着，让那已经彻彻底底含如他身体之中的下体更加深入。

　　柔软的内壁包裹着自己敏感的下体差点让克里斯蒂忍不住自己想要先一步开始抽插的欲望。可他知道，若是自己先动手了，卢卡的身子或许可能会承担不了......

　　在这样的姿势下，整个肉棒几乎被连根含入了卢卡的身体之中，头部顶在柔软的生殖腔口处渐渐向内推进。在信息素的渲染下，卢卡的后穴中也开始分泌出湿润的液体，就这样促使着两个人的身体更加紧密的贴合。

　　“克里斯蒂......”卢卡的呻吟声又开始染上了一丝淡淡的哭腔，他的手抚摸着克里斯蒂紧致的胸膛，“我......我或许不该——”

　　“没什么不该的。”克里斯蒂望着他氤氲的双眸，嘴角不自觉的上扬了一分，“我爱你，卢卡。从现在开始，只有我一个人可以跟你做。”

　　这句话让卢卡的动作忽然停顿了下来。

　　他直勾勾地望着身下的克里斯蒂，手渐渐环上了他的脖子，“我......我以后也不想要再让别的人触碰我了......我想要永远做您的人。”

　　他的这句话一出，瞬间让克里斯蒂脑袋中最后一点冷静断线了。

　　他猛地抱住卢卡的身子，顺着侧身的方向反压了过来。陷入肉体之中的肉棒在这活动下似乎在内壁内旋了半圈，让原本就喘息连连的卢卡在这动作下更加酥软了一分。

　　“我爱你，卢卡。”克里斯蒂把自己的唇瓣贴在了他的额角，轻声开口，“你是我的人，从此以后，直到生命的尽头。明白吗？”

　　身下的人用那细细的手臂更加用力地搂住了自己。

　　就仿佛在用这简单的动作，来做一个诚挚的允诺一般。

　　克里斯蒂此刻的理智已经彻底消失了，他抱着卢卡的身子，猛地将自己的下体冲刺进那已经渐渐打开啊的生殖腔内。原本就已经憋了许久的精液随着一下又一下忽然猛烈的抽插，缓缓溢出了头部。

　　他吻着卢卡的脸颊，动作温柔如对待珍宝一般。可胯下的动作却是一分比一分激昂。

　　当那灼热的液体喷洒入卢卡的身体之时，几乎全数灌入了他的生殖腔之中。炙热而又粘稠的触感让他的身体不自觉地颤抖起来。

　　这突如其来额释放让克里斯蒂那原本就布满了细细汗丝的身子也随之绷紧。

　　“卢卡......”他喘息着搂紧卢卡的身体，在他的脖颈间呢喃着落下了一串轻啄。

　　“我爱你卢卡......永远不要离开我了。”


End file.
